TOW The High School Reunion
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Monica and Rachel's high school reunion. Yet mostly CM.


**TOW The High School Reunion  
**  


[Okay, I started this a while ago (it was dated 8/12/01, so like two years ago! Wow, I hadn't realized it was that long ago...) and thought it would be a cool one to finish! Plus, I just graduated from high school, so it kinda fits! After graduation someone said At the ten year reunion... and that was all I heard, but it was enough. It was like OMG, we're growing up!! We'll have a reunion in ten years! LOL. ANYWAYS, this takes place in season nine, I guess...I'd say ten, but I don't know what surprises that stores yet, so say nine...after Tulsa. :) And just ASSUME that Monica would be the right age to have a reunion...lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and hope it's good!]  
  
Monica sighed as she scrubbed the kitchen counter. That thing just never seemed to be clean! She looked towards the door when she heard keys in the lock and the knob. She smiled when she saw Chandler appear a second later.  
  
she said with a smile. It still surprised her how she automatically smiled when she saw him, even after being married for almost two years.  
  
he greeted her back with the same warm smile. He handed a pile of mail to her. Here, your mail, he explained as she took it.  
  
she said, kissing him on the cheek. She started shuffling through her mail. Bills, junk mail, flyers. Then one strange looking envelope caught her eye, and she opened it. she said as she read what the letter inside said. Look at that, she added, and threw it in the trash.  
  
What was that? Chandler asked, curious as to why she threw it out.   
  
Just some junk, she said.  
  
Usually you don't say Huh, look at that!' about junk, Chandler pointed out. She made a face at him. She hated it when he was right. He picked up the letter out of the trash. A high school reunion? he asked.   
  
Yeah, my fifteenth, she said. I didn't go to my tenth, though, so why go to this one? she wondered. Actually, I think our tenth got canceled.  
  
That's all the MORE reason to go, he said.  
  
I think I'll wait until a big one, like the thirtieth. Then go back and shock everyone. By then they'll think I was dead or something.  
  
I think you should go, Chandler said, tossing the letter on the table.  
  
Monica asked. I don't care about any of those people I went to high school with. I was fat back then, remember? Everyone thought I was ugly. They only once nice to me was Rachel. I don't need to go to a reunion to see Rachel. She practically lives HERE.  
  
Well, I think you should go back and show them all how beautiful and sexy and well off you are NOW. Rub it in their faces. Besides, then you can see all the people who were popular back then who are LOSERS now.  
  
Well, that does sound a _little_ appealing, she said. But I don't know. It seems like a real waste of time. I'd rather spend a Saturday night here. With you...  
  
Trying to talk me out of it like that isn't gonna work, he said with a smirk.   
  
I guess it couldn't be _that_ bad, she said. I'll go on one condition.  
  
he asked.  
  
You have to come with me so I can show you off. AND you have to spend your next Saturday night alone with me.  
  
Is that supposed to be..._bad_...or something? he asked skeptically.  
  
No, I guess not, she laughed. At least not for me.  
  
I'm glad you decided to go. I think you'll have fun. If you hadn't come around, my next tactic was to _bet_ you into going. She smiled and laughed.  
  
Hey, Mon? Monica looked to the door to see Rachel. Did you get that high school reunion thing?  
  
Yeah. Chandler's making me go, she told Rachel, giving Chandler a smirk.  
  
Oh, good. You HAVE to go. They canceled our tenth because not enough people responded saying they were coming. I'm looking forward to this! Oh, they'll _die_ when they see you thin! Rachel added, realizing. Me, on the other hand, I'll look like a loser. No husband, no fiancee, no boyfriend.  
  
Yeah, but you have Emma, Chandler pointed out. And the job at Ralph Lauren.  
  
Yeah, true. But those people who I used to talk to...they were all about the husbands. If I go there without one, they'll look down on me. Maybe I should get someone to pretend to be my husband?  
  
AND your nose is fixed! Monica added, ignoring her comment about renting a husband, and hoping that would make her forget about it.  
  
Oh, true. I'd forgotten about that. I just wish I had a husband to top it all off. You know, great job, cute little girl, nice nose...HUSBAND. Damn, I should have gotten drunk and depressed at Ross's wedding. With that, Rachel turned and headed to the door.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
**Night of the reunion**  
  
Monica said shyly. She'd just come out of her and Chandler's bedroom, dressed and ready to go to the reunion. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with a back that tied.   
  
Wow. I mean, hey, Chandler said with a smile. My GOD, you look gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful, he said.   
  
Monica asked, enjoying the look on his face.   
  
Oh, really, he said, kissing her on the cheek. But then again, he whispered in her ear, you _always _do.  
  
Thank you, she said with a smile and a slight giggle, making her feel like she was still_ in_ high school.   
  
You're gonna kill em tonight, Chandler said. You floored your husband, imagine everyone else.  
  
I love you, Monica said with a smile, leaning in to kiss him. You're just about the sweetest guy in the whole world.  
  
Just about? Chandler joked. Monica smiled. That was her Chandler.  
  
Okay, okay, I guess you ARE, she giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. Just as she broke the kiss, Rachel came in.   
  
Hey guys, Rachel said. Wow, Mon, you look great! Rachel said, seeing her.   
  
Monica asked.   
  
You look _great_. Didn't he tell you already? Rachel asked, nodding at Chandler.  
  
Yeah, but he's biased, Monica joked. And besides, whether or not he ever has sex again depends on how well he sits with me.  
  
Rachel laughed. Well, you do look great.   
  
Chandler said, mocking offense. You do know there _are_ other women out there!   
  
Yeah, very true, Rachel said, but how many of them would sleep with you?  
  
Chandler said, realizing that Rachel may have a point.   
  
Isn't it just easier to tell me I look great? Monica joked.   
  
Yeah, I suppose. Chandler said. But only because it's the truth, he added with a smile.  
  
Monica said, going back into their room. She came back out with a suitcase. she said, handing it to Chandler. He looked at Rachel.   
  
WHAT was wrong with what I just said? he asked. She smiled and laughed.   
  
No, no, Monica said with a laugh. I made reservations for us at the hotel where the reunion is tonight. That way we don't have to drive all the way back here when it's over.  
Oh. Good idea, he said.   
  
You're gonna knock Nancy Branson's socks off! Rachel said, looking at Monica.   
  
I never even knew her, Monica said. You're the one who had it out for her.  
  
Rachel said, remembering. I hope that slut's not married! she added as she headed to the door. You guys ready?  
  
*&*&*&*  
  
said the man with glasses behind the table at the entrance to the reunion. Names, please? As they were when you attended Lincoln High.  
  
Monica Geller, Monica said.   
  
Rachel Green, Rachel said. Has Nancy Branson checked in yet? she asked curiously, peering at his list.  
  
Hey, that's confidential! he said, covering it up. Have either of you changed your name since graduation?  
  
Yeah, I did, Monica said.   
  
Then you need this In high school you knew me as' name tag. He looked at Rachel. What about you?  
  
Ummm, nope, I'm still good old Rachel Green, Rachel said with a sigh.  
I get a lot of that, the man told Monica and Chandler.   
  
Can't you just tell me if Nancy Branson is here? Rachel asked.   
  
Yeah, she just filled out a in high school you knew me as' name tag a few minutes ago.  
  
Rachel said, heading into the room. A few women went up to her.  
  
Monica said. Here we are. And there's Rachel, popular as ever. And here's me, she said. She turned to walk the other way when a woman came up to her.  
  
Monica Geller? she asked, looking at her name tag. She laughed. Good one! Who are you really? she asked. You could _never_ be Monica Geller in a million years! Gosh, if she were here tonight, she'd be _so_ embarrassed. She looked Monica over again. Same hair color, yeah. Other than that, you could _never_ be Monica Geller! She could _never_ be that gorgeous. She took a look at her left hand. OR that married! Who are you really?  
  
Who am I really? Monica asked. Monica Bing.  
  
You even have the same first name? the woman asked.   
  
_Maiden_ name was Geller, Monica added, before walking off. The woman stood there, shocked.   
  
Chandler said. Already you're shocking people! It's working!  
  
_What's_ working? Monica asked. Me getting insulted about how I used to look? That woman thinking that I used to be _so_ ugly that I could never have looked like this?  
  
Yeah, but you DO, Chandler pointed out. And she_ did_ say you were gorgeous.  
  
Yeah, true, Monica said with a slight smile.   
  
You're doing great, okay? Chandler reassured her. You look sexy, beautiful, you smell incredible, and that woman just called you gorgeous.  
  
Yeah, I guess you're right, Monica said. Even if she _did_ insult my old self.  
  
Monica GELLER? a man asked, approaching them.  
  
Yeah, hi, Monica said, offering him a smile.  
  
Wow, you sure changed, the man said. I'm Craig Drayton. Remember me?  
  
Oh, yeah, right, from sewing class!  
  
he said. He looked to Chandler, embarrassed. My mother made me. Chandler nodded. Anyway, you got thin, you got hot, you got-  
  
Chandler finished his sentence.  
  
You got married. Yeah! I see the ring now. Well, it was nice seeing you again, huh?  
  
Yeah, it was, Monica said, shaking his hand.  
  
Talk to ya later, then, he said before walking off.  
  
He was totally hitting on you! Chandler said when he was gone.  
  
Oh, he was not! Monica said.  
  
  
He was, too! You got thin, you got hot,' he mimicked. He totally _was!_  
  
Well, it doesn't matter anyway, he's a jerk. When I was fat, he never once said anything to me. But now all of a sudden I'm worth talking to, apparently. You know, this is really bad for my old-self self esteem.  
  
Okay, you guys, Rachel said, running up to them. I'm desperate, okay? Nancy Branson is married!  
  
Desperate for what? Chandler asked.  
  
A husband! Monica, give me yours.  
  
  
  
Damn, I knew it was a long shot. At least give me one of your rings. You have two! I have none. Zero, zip, nada, zil, zilch.  
  
That's not my problem. Go find your own husband.  
  
Geez, Mon, fine. DON'T give me your husband OR your engagement ring! She turns to see two women looking at her. Gina? Hi! Rachel said, turning on her fake charm again.  
  
Gina said, surprised. Why were you after that woman's husband and wedding rings?  
  
Oh, well, ummm, see...my husband couldn't come, and no one believed I was married...because we don't have wedding rings! Yeah, we _so_ don't believe in materialistic things like that. So I thought maybe if I borrowed something of hers, people would believe me.  
  
Who is that woman, anyway? Gina asked, peering at Monica over Rachel's shoulder.  
  
That's just Monica, Rachel muttered.  
  
Monica? Monica who?  
  
Her maiden name was Geller.  
  
That's Monica Geller? That fat girl you used to hang out with? She got...thin!  
  
And MARRIED! the other woman added.  
  
Yeah, I know, Rachel muttered as she walked off.   
  
Hey, Rachel! I heard you got married! a woman said, approaching her.  
  
Married, yeah! Rachel said with a smile.  
  
What's his name? the woman asked.  
  
Who? My husband?  
  
  
  
Oh, my husband. His name is, uh, she looked over at the karaoke machine. Carey! Carey Bug-son. Carey Bugson. Yep, I'm Rachel Bugson now. Mrs. Carey Bugson.  
  
Where's your wedding ring? another woman asked.  
  
Oh, we don't believe in materialistic things like wedding rings, Rachel said with a laugh.   
  
Well, is Carey here? the first woman asked.  
  
Nope, nope. He's at home. Taking care of our daughter. And son. Twins!  
  
Awwww, you have twins?! the second woman asked.  
  
Yep, yep. Almost a year old. Emma and...Max. Emma and Max, my babies.   
  
Carey, Rachel, Emma, and Max Bugson...it has a nice ring.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I like it, Rachel said, before slinking away back to Chandler and Monica, just as a man approached them.  
  
Hi, Rachel, Monica! James Farrow! he held out his hand to shake their hands. Remember me?** [AN: See TOW With Chandler's Work Laugh.]   
**  
Oh, yeah, of course I do! Rachel said.  
  
Yeah! We made out! James said.   
  
Right. I totally remember that, Rachel said, making it apparent to Monica and Chandler that she didn't.  
  
And Monica liked me, James added.  
  
I didn't know you knew that, Monica said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Oh, sure. Rachel told me, he said.  
  
She _WHAT?_ Monica asked, glaring at Rachel.  
  
Rachel said shyly. Sorry, Mon.  
  
Too bad you weren't as hot back then, Monica. I would've ditched Rachel. You wanna go out sometime? he asked.   
  
Oh, yeah, _sure_, Monica said. It doesn't matter that you're a jerk, and that you just said I was bad looking, or that you made out with Rachel, or that you're a JERK,  
  
You said that one, James said.  
  
Oh, did I? Monica asked sarcastically. OR that I'm married, OR that you're a jerk...that's right, I said it again...so sure, let's go.  
  
he asked.  
  
Monica said. I guess we may as well have added DUMB to that list earlier. I'm married.  
  
So? I've dated married chicks before. Forbidden makes it so much more fun. I just gotta check out this hot body. Can't you just ditch the loser husband?  
  
No. You aren't gonna date this married chic. This loser here, she said, pointing at Chandler, is the only one who will get to check out my hot body'.  
  
THAT'S your husband? James asked, wide-eyed.  
  
The one and only.  
  
Wow, someone as hot as you should be married to someone hot. Hot people should marry hot people.  
  
So then I guess your wife is really ugly? If hot people marry hot people, ugly people should marry ugly people, right?   
  
I knew there was a reason I liked Rachel more, James said before walking off.  
  
Wow, way to go, Mon, Rachel said. You scared him out of here.  
  
Chandler asked.  
  
You know what I meant, Monica said. Besides, you're my loser. He gave her a look. My loser that's NOT a loser. He gave her another look. Oh, you know what I meant! she said. She looked at him. Are you gonna kiss me to shut me up yet?  
  
No, actually, this is quite amusing, he said with a smile. She glared at him. Okay, but that's not, he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
MONICA GELLER? a woman asked, forcing them to break their kiss.  
  
Oh, good, here we go again, Monica said, making a face.  
  
Wow, Monica, you look great, the woman said. I'm Erica Ewing. Remember? Math class junior year?  
Oh, yeah, right, Monica said. Wow, you look pretty great yourself!  
  
Erica said. So what have you been up to? What are you doing now?  
  
I'm a chef, she said. What about you?  
  
I own my own clothing shop!  
  
Monica asked. That sounds great.  
  
Yeah, it is! I love it. Being your own boss is a great thing. You get all holidays off, she laughed at her own joke. So, who's this? Erica asked, pointing at Chandler.  
  
This is my husband, Chandler, she said.  
  
Nice to meet you, Chandler, Erica said.  
  
Same here, Chandler said.   
  
How long have you two been married? Erica asked.  
  
Almost two years, Monica said. What about you? You married?  
  
Yeah, yeah. Five years! It's been great. You have any kids yet?  
  
No, not yet. You?  
  
Nope, not yet. We're just enjoying each other for now. I hear your friend Rachel has twins, though! Emma and Max?  
  
Yeah. Yeah, Emma and...Max. Monica said, slightly confused. Max is such a good baby. You'd never even know he was there.  
  
Erica smiled politely. That's always good. Well, I better let you get back to the party! Nice talking to you again. And with that, she walked off.  
  
Rachel approached them again, drink in hand. Hey guys, having fun? Man, have you seen Nancy Branson? Man, she's got a ROCK. Her husband must be RICH.  
  
Carey, Max, and Emma? Chandler asked her. You've made a family up?  
  
Hey, Emma is real! Rachel defended herself. Besides, _everyone_ here is probably making lies up. I heard one woman say she had THREE BMW convertibles!  
  
A fake husband, son and life, fake cars, same difference, Monica mocked.   
  
Oh, fine, Rachel said, heading off in the other direction. Monica and Chandler shook their heads. The DJ put a slow song on.  
  
Oh, if only Carey were here! Rachel was saying to no one in particular. He is SUCH a great dancer. That's what made me fall in love with him. The way he danced... Monica rolled her eyes, hearing this.  
  
You wanna dance? Chandler asked. Monica looked at him and smiled.   
  
Do you even have to ask? she asked.  
  
Well, I thought it would be nicer to ask, than drag you out there only to find out you didn't want to. Monica smiled and took his hand.  
  
I'd love to, she said. He led her to the dance floor, where he pulled her close to him. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. You know, she said, you don't smell so bad yourself. She smiled at him.  
  
he said. So you having fun?  
  
she laughed. I just want to go home.  
  
Come on, it's not _that_ bad.  
  
You're right, watching Rachel sink in her lies is fun.  
  
That's my girl, Chandler said with a smile. Besides, you're doing really well. You've shocked lots of people. Doesn't that feel good?  
  
Yeah, in a way. She thought about something and laughed.   
  
he asked.  
  
You know, it's just funny...the reason I lost all the weight in the first place was because I wanted to shock _you_ all those years ago after you called me fat. My how times change, huh? she laughed to herself.  
  
That brings up a point... Chandler said. Aren't I just as bad as all these jerks? I called you fat back then...but now I'm married to thin you.  
  
Nah, it's different, she said.   
  
he asked. How is it _any_ different?  
  
Because I'm in love with you. That's all that matters.  
  
But still...  
  
It's not like you called me fat for no reason...I was. And it's not like the minute I lost all the weight you were after me.  
  
I don't know... he said. It's not really...  
  
Chandler, shh... she said, putting her finger to his lips. Just trust me. It's different.  
  
Are you sure? I don't see how it really is...  
  
It wouldn't be different if I lost the weight and the second you saw me, you were hitting on me...you were just my friend for YEARS before...well, you know. And besides, I cut off your toe trying to get revenge. I think that would make us even.  
  
I should have sued you for that, he joked. I'm still missing part of my toe! That could be the reason I had trouble getting women to sleep with me.  
  
Does it matter _now_? I'm the only one who sleeps with you, and I can't complain about your toe after I cut it off. See, I was just making sure no one else would get you before me.  
  
Are you SURE I'm not a jerk?   
  
Well, I never said _that..._ she joked.   
  
You're so funny, he said, making a face.   
  
I'm sure you're not a jerk, she said. Besides, that's one of the benefits of having me be in love with you, I'll overlook it even if you were.  
  
ONE of the benefits? he asked. He lowered his voice. What about the amazing sex?  
  
she whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone had heard him. Then she rested her head back on his shoulder. I'm gonna kill you, she said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.  
  
You don't seem very threatening, he said.  
  
  
They're happy, yeah? the woman from earlier, Gina, standing next to Rachel asked, following her gaze to Monica and Chandler.  
  
They really are, Rachel said. Lucky. I'd love to...have Corey here, she said. He is an _amazing_ dancer, she added. We're just as happy.   
  
Gina said, giving her a strange look.  
  
Rachel asked.   
  
I thought his name was Carey?  
  
It is, she said.  
  
You just called him Corey.  
  
Oh, yeah, _I know_, Rachel said. I call him Corey. Because, because that's his middle name.  
  
His name is Carey Corey?  
  
Yep. Carey Corey Bugson, she said. Sounds nice, huh? she turned to leave before Gina could say anything else.  
  
  
The first slow song ended, and another one had begun.  
  
Ummmm, mind if I cut in? a man asked.  
  
Monica asked, surprised. Roy Gublik? You look so different! **[AN: See TOW With the Prom Video.] **He looks nothing like what he used to.  
  
Monica Geller, he said. My, how you've changed.  
  
Same to you! And Monica Bing, now, actually, Monica said with a smile, and nodded towards Chandler.   
  
Oh, married? Wow, he said. Nice to meet you, he said to Chandler. If you don't want me to dance with her, that's okay... Roy said politely.  
  
Oh, no, go right ahead, Chandler said, after looking to Monica to make sure she didn't give him a look saying she wanted nothing to do with the man. Enjoy her, she's great to dance with. And I get her back after this song.  
  
Roy laughed. You got it, I'll see to it you do, he said.   
  
So, it's been a while, Monica said to Roy. Prom seems like years ago.  
  
It was, he said with a laugh.   
  
Well...you know what I mean. **[AN: LOL, I think I wrote that with feelings of my own prom, which was just a few months ago, hehe. I made it work, it came out funny.]  
  
** So, married, huh? he asked. He seems like a nice guy.  
  
He is, Monica said with a smile. I really lucked out there. You married? she asked.  
  
Can't say that I am. Anymore.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, she said.   
  
It's okay. Really. It was for the best.  
  
So what do you do now?  
  
I'm a DJ on the radio! he said. Not around here, though. I'm pretty big over in New Jersey.  
  
Really? That's so cool, Monica said. You're famous.  
  
I guess I am. And I like it because I can walk around and no one knows who I am. Until I talk. Monica laughed. What do you do?  
  
I'm a chef.  
  
Wow, I should have known, huh? he smiled. I'm sure you're great at it.  
  
I'd like to think so, she said with a smile before the song ended. Thanks for the dance, she said.  
  
No, thank _you_, Roy said. I'll see you around, he said. Monica smiled at him, and headed back towards Chandler.  
  
Well, there was one nice guy, Chandler said.   
  
He was always nice. He was my prom date. The only one who was ever nice to me. Then again, he was fat back then, too. You know he's a radio host? And Erica has her own store, and Nancy Branson's married to a doctor...says Rach, anyway. Everyone's made the most of their life...and what do I do? I'm just a chef. Do I have my own restaurant? No. I'm over thirty and don't have my own anything yet.  
  
Those are just a few people, Chandler pointed out. Not everyone is at the top. Like all the people who didn't show tonight. What are _they_ hiding? Monica couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Probably busy running their multimillion dollar businesses.  
  
Oh, c'mon, Mon. You're _very_ accomplished. You're a chef at a classy restaurant! What does that say?  
  
I guess you're right. But I wish it was_ my own_ classy restaurant.  
  
We'll get you there one day, he said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back and kiss him.   
  
You're incredible, she said. You're gonna get so lucky tonight. She stopped to look at the dance floor. Another slow song was playing. Dance with me? she asked. There was something weird about dancing with Roy...it just felt weird when it wasn't you. He smiled and nodded, leading her to the dance floor. Thank you for coming, she said.  
  
No problem, Babe, he said.   
  
I never would have made it through this night without you, she added.  
  
Was it _that _bad? he asked.  
  
The thing I enjoyed was seeing Roy. And watching Rachel drown in lies. And dancing with you, she added with a smile. But you and Rachel...I could do those things at home. Hearing about how ugly I was, and how everyone else is so much more accomplished than I am wasn't too fun.  
  
Good, make me feel guilty for telling you to come, he said.  
  
Sorry. I am glad you did, though, she said. I at least got to see that Roy is doing well. And I got to spend time with you. You know anything's worth that.  
  
Why're you being so sweet tonight? he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Oh, please, I'm _always_ this sweet, she joked.   
  
  
  
Really? Because I love you more than anything, and I feel like being sweet' tonight. Besides, I'm only this sweet when you deserve it and you bring it out of me.  
  
  
Hey, guys, Rachel said, coming up to them later that night. I think I'm gonna take off. Angela Smith is starting to suspect things. She claims I first told her my son's name was short for Maxwell, but I KNOW I told her it was short for Maximillian.  
  
Rach, you do know you _don't _have a son, right? JUST Emma, Monica said.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know. I think... she looked confused for a minute.   
  
Okay, I'm gonna take off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night staying in this FANCY hotel! Livin' it up, huh? she asked, and gave them a smile before she left.  
I guess we should get going, too, Monica said.  
  
Hey, Monica, Gina asked. Have you seen Rachel? She was going to show me the picture of her twins she had in her wallet. And her ultrasound picture of her new twins on the way.  
  
Yeah, ummmm, good luck with that, Chandler said.   
  
  
Wow, this room is nice, huh? Monica asked, looking through their hotel room. Look at the bathtub! We should have spent more than a night here. It's so nice.  
  
It sure is, Chandler said. Can we even afford this? he wondered.  
  
Sure we can, Monica said. We have to do something fun once in a while.  
  
But still, can we _afford_ this? he asked again, flopping himself down on the bed.  
  
Don't worry about it, she said. It's already paid for, and too late to back out now. And besides, she said, climbing on top of him. You're gonna get _so_ lucky in this room it'll be worth it.  
  
he said. If we're not gonna be _sleeping_ in this room, I guess we'll get our money's worth.  
  
Oh, we're not gonna be sleeping, all right, she said seductively, undoing his tie.   
  
Wow, it's just like prom night all over again. You know, the nice, clothes, staying in the hotel. The dancing.  
  
Did you have sex on prom night? Monica asked, curious.   
  
  
  
You did! Monica said with a sly smile. Was THAT your first time? she asked. He didn't say anything. Oh, come on. You've _never_ told me about your first time.  
  
Okay. You wanna know about my first time? he asked, looking in her eyes. The woman, she was beautiful. She was wearing this red dress...she always looked good in red. Anyway, we were in the foreign romantic country of London, Monica looked at him strangely. She was a little drunk...I don't know what _I_ was thinking, but I'm glad I thought it. Seven times that one night.  
  
That was _not_ your first time! Monica said, lightly hitting him on the chest.  
  
Sure it was, he said with a smile. It was the first time meant something, and the first one that mattered.  
  
Oh my God, Monica said. She reached over for the phone that was sitting on the night stand next to him.  
  
What are you doing? he asked. Who are you calling?  
  
I'm calling the front desk to see if they can give us this room for another night. Because after that comment you are gonna get so lucky that one night isn't enough time. He smiled and pulled her back to the bed, causing her to drop the phone. He leaned her back on the bed, and started kissing her.   
  
Wait, wait, she said. She looked up at him and smiled. I just wanted to say that I know I was being kind of weird tonight. You know, about how everyone else was so much more accomplished than I was and stuff. But you know, I really do have everything, because I have you. She kissed him again. And _actually_ if I go back to high school, I remember that one of my dreams was to get married to this perfect, great, good-looking, guy. And everyone told me he didn't exist, I'd never find him. But they were wrong, because I got my dream. I married you. She smiled at him. And I just wanted you to know that I don't feel like I have nothing compared to all those other people. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I really do have everything that I ever wanted right here in bed with me. I love you, she added.  
  
I love you, too, he said, kissing her neck.  
  
You know how earlier you said I always looked good in red?  
  
he asked, between kisses.  
  
she said, kissing him when she stopped to pause. She knew from the rate this kisses were going that all this talking would end soon. Do you think that I look good in this red dress?  
  
You know I do, he said.  
  
Are you _sure_? she asked. Because I can take it off.  
  
Oh yeah, lose the dress, he joked, kissing her the whole time. It's terrible. Red is a terrible color.   
  
She giggled, and kissed him again. I love you, she whispered in his year.  
  
I love you, too, he said.  
  
[The end! Yeah, that was kinda sappy/mushy/whatever I'm trying to say, and the end kinds sucks and stuff, but I needed a change from writing drama. BTW, I'm trying to find the inspiration to finish Don't Tell My Heart, but it's not working. I got myself into a rut there because of the legal issues. They aren't so fun to write. But I'll try! Hope you liked this fic. I had fun writing it! I stayed up until almost 3:00AM last night writing it, and then I HAD to go to bed, and I finished it today when I got up, hehe. Thanks for reading! Happy Summer to everyone!]  



End file.
